


the house by the beach

by Hanazuki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, generally me wishing to write something about this for quite some time now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazuki/pseuds/Hanazuki
Summary: A series of drabbles about the possible moments that occur within the house by the beach between one seemingly unflappable boarder and one professor who was just caught along for the ride[ considered complete but will add more chapters when inspiration strikes. often times spoilers up until the latest episode, though it depends on the chapter ]latest chapter:“Hey Kukui!” One of the suppliers called as he unloaded a box of berries. “I saw your kid running towards the beach earlier! Kid seemed excited for something.”“Huh?” Kukui blinked, looking up from the selection of vegetables on display. “Excuse me?”The man, middle aged, a brunette and with a pronounced belly, let loose a jovial laugh. “You know? Your kid with the Pikachu? Looked like a mini sun by how blinding his smile was.”Kukui made the connection. “Ah, you mean Ash?” A pause. “He ain’t my kid. Just a boarder I’m looking after while he’s going to school.”





	1. drabble #1: what could have happened

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Sun/Moon series is something that I enjoy watching every week. The dynamics between Ash and Kukui is one that I love seeing whenever it's on screen. But I can't help but think during certain moments, how would Kukui would have acted, seeing this kid being thrown head first into all sorts of danger? What if he just stop and think like a rational adult? Thus this idea came to light. 
> 
> I must admit, I haven't written in a long while so my writing would be rusty. I too haven't had the chance to properly grasp the characters so it is mostly how I interpret and try to imagine how they'd be like. 
> 
> If you don't mind any of that, then I do hope you'll enjoy this piece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kukui thinks on past events and realize some things

Honestly, the realization didn’t come until they were back at his house, hours after the exciting battle from earlier. It wasn’t like a sudden flash, like he had been shocked by Pikachu’s Thunderbolt. Kukui wasn’t even actively thinking about it.

Ash was sitting in the living room, Pikachu curled up on his lap with Rockruff taking spot by his side. With Rotom, they were seemingly engrossed in some sort of show about Pyukumuku.

In the meantime, the professor had been busy preparing dinner. They didn’t exactly had time to swing by the grocery store to pick up more ingredients but the items leftover were still enough for him to make a decent meal.

He had come to understand that Ash would eat just about anything he prepared. Even if at times, they lacked seasoning or he forgot to add in an important ingredient. The kid didn’t complain. He would just stare at the food in awe, mouth drooling before digging into the meal after expressing his gratitude. Kukui had to admit, seeing someone else enjoy his prepared meals made something inside him warm up, though he was quick to smother it.

Kukui was also slowly learning that Ash wasn’t one to complain. Sure, he whined and made a fuss on some matters but when it came down to it, he’d keep quiet and do about the task given to the best of his abilities. It was a little strange to see the usually loud and cheery kid subdued but it didn’t stick to his mind for long.

The professor had been chopping up vegetables, letting the TV and the voices fade into background noise. His mind focused on ensuring that he’d put in enough for it to be a nutritionally balanced meal. Ash was still a growing kid. Even if he didn’t complain and just ate anything he put forward, it would still be in his best interest to make sure he ate well.

Ash never complained nor made a fuss. Even if he just about leapt to certain doom. He didn’t talk about it, too engrossed in the excitement of having lifted and flown on Tapu Koko’s back.

The chopping slowed down as he took a moment to process that trail of thought.

Ash had leapt to certain doom. Off a cliff with no hesitation after his Pikachu, a fall in which could have led to serious injuries or worse. It had only been Tapu Koko -- Melemele Island’s deity, who he had fought in a battle _again_ by the way -- quick actions that saved the kid.

Huh.

Now that the thought had settled, Kukui fought through a sudden head rush at the implications that came up.

Ash, his boarder and student, could have _died._

And it would be under _his_ watch. It would be _his_ fault for letting it happened.

Phone calls would have to be made if things had gone terribly wrong. Kukui had narrowly avoided a painful call to Delia, he breathlessly realized.

How does one go about calling a child’s mother, informing her that their kid had jumped to his death because he had been engaged in a battle against a _god_?

A battle in which his teacher and technical guardian watched. But there wasn’t anything that Kukui could have done. One does not just tell the Melemele’s Guardian to just, you know, _not_ fight the kid that seemingly caught its interest.

But, he supposed he could have done something. Maybe fought harder against—something, _anything_ instead of just watching and then seeing Ash leap over the edge with reckless abandon.

Ash could have _died_ today and Kukui wouldn’t have been able to do _anything_. And he was just, _okay_ with it.

The professor slowly lifted his head to cast a look at the group. All things considered, Ash should have been in hysterics. Anyone who had a brush with death should. It was a normal reaction when faced with one of life’s biggest terrors.

But he had just. Laughed and rambled on and on about how cool it was to fly on Tapu Koko.

_“It was awesome! The island just look so beautiful from up there! Now I know how Kiawe feels like when he flies around on Charizard.”_

And the rest of his class. They just, got swept into the story telling. Granted, they were kids so their awe at seeing the Guardian might have excused the very real notion that their friend could have died. Kukui too was caught, he shamefully admitted, in the rush of energy and excitement.

Rationally speaking, he wasn’t being a responsible teacher. Or adult. A kid could have died and there he was, listening with rapt attention at Ash’s enthusiastic story telling. He felt strangely ill at that as he swallowed down a sudden rush of nausea.

Then he barely suppressed a flinch, looking up in mild surprise at seeing a pair of eyes looking at him, concern present within them. Those eyes shouldn’t be so, so _calm_ in the face of what happened today.

“Professor,” Ash spoke, seemingly a repeat. “I was asking if you were okay.”

“I’m fine,” came the automatic response. He was the adult here. He should be asking that question. “And how about you?”

“I’m fine?” Ash responded in a tone that genuinely sounded confused, like he was questioning the purpose behind it. “At least I look better than you.” It was blunt and straight to the point. “You look pale all of a sudden. Are you sure you’re fine?”

Oh. Had the realizations really showed itself on his face? Kukui shook his head, mustered up enough energy to pull off a convincing smile. “It’s fine Ash. Just a little tired.”

His lips formed a worried frown. “Do you need some help then?”

_No, no you don’t have to. I mean, you just about had a near death experience. What can I do to help **you?**_

“It’s fine Ash, really,” he replied, still with that smile. Then there was a pause, one that the kid picked up on. He rested his hand in the folds of his arms as he waited for Kukui to voice out what was on his mind. Truthfully, they were plenty of things he wanted to ask but—

“Pikachu’s an important pal of yours, huh?”

Ash blinked at that questions. His gaze flickered to the side, assumingly at his companion before he looked up, nodding once. “Yes. He’s very important to me.”

The words were simple enough but it was the weight behind them. It felt heavy – a constant presence that pressed against the mind and ensure that it sticks there. It carried a feeling he couldn’t comprehend. Far beyond mere determination and trust.

It sounded far too serious for a child his age but at the same time, it somehow _fit._

Kukui blinked before nodding once. “I see.” He looked down at the half chopped ingredients. “Well, I better get back and Focus Blast my way through this recipe.”

That received a snicker from Ash, lighter than the air he gave off seconds before. Ash cast him a seemingly simple smile before he turned back to focus on the show. “Call me if you need anything Professor!”

He nodded even if he wouldn’t see before getting his hands to work again. Kukui slowly chopped up the ingredients, various thoughts bouncing at the back of his mind.

Ash fought a god, unflinchingly jumping off of a cliff to save his Pikachu who was important beyond his comprehension. And he seemed okay from it. Huh.

Kukui definitely felt like he was missing some pieces but he supposed, for the time being, he’d keep his questions to himself and just. Accept and enjoy the fact that Ash was still with him for another day.


	2. drabble #2: the beginning of something beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kukui begins a new chapter in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. The newest episode just about killed me. It was cute and wonderful but it definitely left my imagination wanting more. Hopefully, this helps fill in the little blanks!
> 
> spoilers up to episode 55 of the anime

It had been on his mind ever since they came back from the altar. Kukui remembered the worry that he felt upon hearing that Burnet was in danger, the warm feeling that bubbled up at the way she treated Braviary’s small wound and the pride that they exuded when Ash and his class returned on Solgaleo, Lusamine looking weak but _alive._

(Of course, it was mixed in with this worry mixed with resignation that Ash always seem to find himself being pulled into dangerous situations that adults like him should handle, not kids and especially his class who only half knew how to properly battle. There were a lot of things that he wanted to say but they had to prioritize – namely getting the band of exhausted kids back to safety.)

Then Lillie took some time off from school and everything seemed to fall back to its usual routine. Of course, now they didn’t have little Nebby anymore. Kukui had to admit, he missed the way it brought a sort of energy to his class. Everyone seemed to be down about it, Ash looking like he took the hardest, which wasn’t a surprise all things considered.

The next couple of weeks passed by in a blur. Kukui taught his class like always, balancing his teacher duties with his other responsibilities. Still, Burnet never left his mind. It reached a point where he would find himself thinking about her whenever he took a small break. With each passing day, he fantasized on a lot of scenarios involving her, which eventually culminated into one definitive thought.

What would it be like… if she became his life partner?

Just imagining brought a blush to his cheeks. It made things doubly embarrassing when he that thought crossed his mind during class.

(“Professor?” Kukui snapped up at that, finding various pairs of eyes staring at him in different levels of confusion and worry. “Are you alright?” It was Mallow who posed the question.

Kukui coughed once before giving a nod. “Yes, I’m fine Mallow. Why do you ask?”

Kiawe went next. “Well… your face is red. So much so that we can see it from here.”

Lana nodded. “Yeah. It’s kind of impressive.”

Oh. Uh. “It’s fine!” His cheeks rebelliously flared at having been caught.

“Are you sure professor?” Sophocles piped up. “Are you getting sick?”

“Sick?” Ash responded, looking at him with wide worried eyes. If he wasn’t inwardly combusting, he would have find it touching. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kukui resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. If Lillie was here, she might have helped diffuse the situation. Or just fan it.

“It’s fine everyone!” He finally responded over the buzzing. “Thank you for being concerned about my wellbeing but I’m 100% healthy! I was just feeling a little hot. Nothing a few good splashes of water can’t fix.” Honestly, that was a good idea. Extract himself from the situation so he could properly calm himself down.

Kukui rose to his feet, trying to not make the action seemed rushed. “I think I’ll go do just that. Turn to page 34 and go through the Type match ups. I’ll be asking you on that when I return.”

And if anyone asked, he didn’t ran out of the class. He just walked. Hurryingly.)

But once the thought imbedded itself, there was no shaking it loose. It didn’t help that the subsequent meet ups, Kukui found that Burnet did share similar feelings to him. The way she smiled at him, the light brushes and shoulder bumps, the laughs… it carried a weight beyond just casual friendliness. It was always present throughout the years that they’ve known each other but this...

In the end, Kukui bought a ring. A simple band, nothing too fancy that could be engraved, if Burnet accepted.

(Kukui really hoped that she would. It’d probably break his heart if she didn’t. Of course, he would respect her decision but he knew it would hurt.)

He was waiting for a proper time and moment to pop the question. Coincidentally, it came on the day that Lillie finally returned to the school. When Burnet heard the news, she came over as soon as she could, happily pulling her into a hug after classes ended for the day. Seeing her acting so loving… it boosted his confidence. Kukui knew he wasn’t making a mistake.

After informing Ash that he would be coming home a little later, Kukui had asked if she wanted to take a walk by the beach since he had something he wished to discuss with her. Perhaps it was the tone that he used or just something that had Burnet blushing for a moment. Still, she accepted and by the time they arrived at the beach, the sun was starting to set.

“You can depend on us anytime again, huh? Ash is so cool!” Kukui could barely focus on her words. The way the light cast on her form… she looked _beautiful._ Still, he can’t get distracted. He subtly patted his pocket, making sure that the special Pokeball was there before tuning in to her once more.

“Isn’t he?” He responded, smiling lightly.

“I wish I could have seen their faces back then.” Seeing his chance, Kukui went for it.

“Me too.” Burnet looked at him, surprise evident in her expression. “I thought I would have liked for you to see their faces, too,” he continued, lips forming a warm smile. Seeing the forming blush just made his insides flutter.

They walked in silence for a few minutes after, simply enjoying the comfortable silence. Kukui wanted to follow up but didn’t want to ruin the moment so he waited for Burnet to make the first move. What she chose…

“We think alike, don’t we?”

Kukui tried to recover by laughing somewhat awkwardly. “I guess we do.”

Eventually, they slowed down until finally coming to a stop. Burnet had her hands behind her back, head tilted slightly as she looked up at him. “In that case, can you tell what I’m thinking, right now?”

“Eh?” He took a slight step back so he could get a better look at her face. Kukui’s eyes were slightly wide, mouth hanging open as thoughts suddenly buzzed in his mind. Of course, Burnet took his silence differently, briefly casting a side glance to the sea before turning back to him. “I guess it’d be hard to.”

_Get a hold of yourself! Don’t lose this chance!_

“No, I can tell!” The words flew out of his mouth faster than he could process.

“Really?” She looked hopeful. “Then answer me.”

Of course, his mind choose that moment to helpfully go blank, leaving him stammering for a few seconds. “I, uh…”

Burnet chuckled once. “You don’t know.”

“Um…”

She took a few steps forwards with a smile. Her eyes seemingly twinkled from the reflecting light. Kukui didn’t know what stole his breath – that look or the way she called him affectionately.

“Why don’t you just accept defeat, _my dear Kukui?_ ”

… By the Tapu, he wanted her to be in his life, by his side, through sickness and health, through the good and bad, till death do we part.

“No, not yet!” Kukui could feel the undercurrent of nerves settle. He wanted this, so _so_ much.

Burnet leaned forward, eyes glimmering, smile shining brighter than the setting sun. “What I’m thinking right now is that…”

He surged forward, seemingly trying to stop her from guessing first but in fact, he slipped his hand into his pocket, grabbed the Pokeball and turned back, just as he pointed at him.

“I choose you!”

Kukui showed her the Pokeball. Time seemingly paused at this moment, the only sounds being the crashing waves and the Wingulls flying overhead.

Burnet faltered first, her confident look shifting to a more surprised one. Kukui took that opportunity to turn it around, letting the latch open to show the ring inside.

“I guess… I got you?”

She stared for a few more seconds before she flushed, eyes wide. “Wait… are you…?”

Kukui briefly looked shy, gaze flickering to his shoes before looking back at Burnet. “Kinda cheesy, huh?”

“No, no. It’s just…” She trailed off, still looking shocked. A gasp escaped her when Kukui got down to one knee, the Pokeball with the ring in his hand.

“I suppose, properly speaking…” He cleared his throat. “I wish I could give you everything, but I hope that this ring is enough. Professor Burnet, may I have the honour of asking for your hand in marriage?”

She remained quiet for a few more seconds before her lips formed a wide smile, eyes suspiciously misty. “Yes!”

The moment she accepted, Kukui felt like the happiest man in the world. He immediately swooped her up in a hug, twirling her around with a laugh. She too laughed, arms wrapping around him until he set her down. Then Kukui simply gazed in her eyes, conveying as much love as he could before he leaned down to press a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

“Thank you,” he murmured, briefly touching foreheads, his cap nearly falling off of his head. “I promise that I will make you the happiest woman alive.”

They walked back to his lab, hand in hand, feeling content with the world.

Of course, they decided that Ash should be the first person to know. And it did made his heart swell once more to see the kid so excited for them. For the briefest of moments, when the three of them were caught in an embrace, Kukui wondered if this was what a family felt like. Of course, the Pokemon joined in and that had all of them crashing to the ground, laughing and warm.

“So! When’s the wedding ceremony?” Ash had asked. Kukui shared a look with Burnet. This was something that they discussed too on their way here.

“Well… we’ve decided not to hold one. Or at least, some sort of large celebration,” Kukui responded. Ash looked confused at that so Burnet stepped into explain.

“We’re both quite busy people, Ash. Planning an entire wedding just doesn’t seem possible right now. We’re content to have a small, private ceremony and maybe a grander one down the road. Of course,” here, Burnet playfully ruffled Ash’s hair. “You’re invited to both.”

That seemingly satisfied the kid, though he still looked like he wanted to say something before he decided not to. “Well, okay then!” Ash crossed his arms behind his head, grinning. “Still, congratulations! I’m so happy for both of you.”

It was Kukui’s turn to lightly ruffle Ash’s hair, which only earned him a laugh. “Thank you, Ash. That means a lot.”

While he would have loved a proper ceremony, Kukui agreed to the points and concerns that Burnet brought up. Truthfully for him, as long as he was legally married to her, that was all that mattered. And he thought that was the end of that.

* * *

When Kukui entered class the next day, he was greeted by silence. When asked, they gave favourable answers, though he knew that they were not telling him something. Still, he didn’t push, opting to just start lessons for the day. His routine didn’t change much, aside from increase phone calls and visits from Burnet.

Whenever she dropped by, Ash would sport a seemingly nervous look, though Kukui wasn’t sure it was there half the time. He also disappeared quite quickly after class, only sometimes informing him that he would be hanging out with his friends. Kukui did worry whenever he came back late at night but he always looked so tired that he didn’t have the heart to say anything other than a soft suggestion to go to bed.

And it wasn’t just him. At times during class, it would be Mallow that yawned, Sophocles that lightly napped, Kiawe that closed his eyes with his arms crossed, Lillie with her head nodding every few minutes and Lana… well, he wasn’t sure if she was even awake. Of course, when he asked, various excuses were given, just enough to satisfy him at the moment.

(Thinking back, he wondered just how oblivious he was to have missed the signs).

Then one morning, after he had pulled quite a late night to finish some work, he stirred to the sound of Ash’s voice calling him.

“Professor, wake up, come on!”

His brows furrowed before he cracked open an eye, lips curled in a frown. “What’s up? School’s off today… Nothing wrong with sleeping in…” Eyes sliding shut, he tucked himself in a little more, turning to face the other side. Kukui almost instantly fell back into a deep slumber when—

“Rowlet, use Peck to wake him up!”

Wait, what?

After a half dozen or more sudden stabs to his face, Kukui pushed himself up, crying out, “Alright, I’ll get up!” He had half a mind to scold Ash for disturbing his slumber but then he realized something both amazing and worrying. 

“Rowlet!? You’re awake!? What’s going on?” This rare occurrence only happened when something big had happened. Or will happen, depending. Kukui got to his feet, gaze shifting from the owl to Ash’s wide grin.

“Rowlet’s not the only one awake,” he said, patting his chest. “Now come on! I’ve got something to show you!” With that, the kid headed towards the steps, pausing to look back at him expectantly.

Now that Kukui felt certain that there was no danger, he could feel the desire to sleep returning. Still, Ash looked excited and it wasn’t like he couldn’t indulge him for a few minutes before catching a few more winks. With a yawn, he followed after him, steps noticeably lacking his boarder’s enthusiasm.

When Kukui reached the top of the stairs, one hand rubbing the back of his neck, the sight that greeted him fooled him into thinking that he was still asleep because that _surely was a dream._

Burnet. In his lab. Looking stunning in a wedding dress, her hair and make-up done.

“Alola surprise!” He tore his gaze long enough to take note of the people behind her. His class and Olivia. What were they doing in his dream? It was a dream right? But the longer he stared at her, seeing the way her eyes crinkle and smile widen, he started to think that maybe… maybe this was real.

”Burnet, you…” He wanted to say more but he was still. Stunned.

“You shouldn’t be surprised just yet, Kukui,” she spoke instead before taking a step to the side while the crowd behind her parted. He managed to get his legs working as he half ran, half stumbled to get a good look outside.

Once again, he felt like he was dreaming. There was a simple altar set up on the beach, with various people lined up—Kahuna Hala, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Professor Samson Oak, to name a few. Off to the side was a few tables with food prepared by Mallow’s father and Noa it looked like.

It was… a wedding ceremony.

“Is this for us!?” Kukui voiced out once the initial surprise has passed.

“That’s right! A surprise ceremony as a present from your adorable little students!”

So… all of this was from his class? Now everything seemed to click into place. The nervousness, looking tired, disappearing after school. All of that because they were planning a surprise wedding ceremony for him—no, _them?_

Kukui’s expression morphed from surprise into one of gratitude. He felt his eyes sting with a burst of emotions, all warm like as his lips formed a gentle smile. A thumb brushed at the edge of his eyes and he turned to find Burnet grinning at him.

“Now, now. No tears just yet, my soon to be husband.” And wasn’t that something to hit things home. They were going to get _married._ It was a little bit dizzying to think about.

“I wasn’t going to cry,” he responded softly. A pause, then. “We’re going to get married.”

Burnet nodded, smile still present. “Yes, we are. Though I figured that you’d like to change first.” A giggle. “Unless you want to walk down the aisle in that.”

It was then that he realized his state of undress. Kukui was getting married and he wasn’t even close to presentable yet. Well, he would have been ready if he knew he was getting a ceremony, not that he was complaining because his wonderful class did do all of this—

Okay, slam the brakes. Him. Ready. _Now._

“Give me like, half an hour!” Kukui uttered as he dashed by Burnet and the crowd, flying to the bathroom to quickly shower and brush his teeth. He wasn’t going to kiss Burnet with morning breath, after all.

Once he took a quick shower, he headed to his closet. There, he pushed aside all of the lab coats that he owned to reveal the other clothes that he had but rarely used. Thankfully, he still had the tuxedo that he bought years prior for the few formal parties that he went to. A bit tighter than he remembered but still fit his figure nicely.

As he fiddled with the bowtie in the mirror, once again, the reality of what he was about to go through sank in. Kukui would be a husband to a beautiful, kind and smart wife. They would exchange vows and rings and just, if the Tapus allow them to, one day start a family of their own.

“Hey professor!” Ash’s voice rang out, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to find him, Pikachu on one shoulder and Rowlet on the other. He looked at him in awe.

“Wow! You look so cool! So that’s how you look like with a full shirt on!”

Kukui simply rolled his eyes, smile softening as he was reminded on just how much of a change his life had been ever since he took Ash in as his boarder. The adventures, the emotional roller coaster… somehow, all of it led to this moment. Whether he realized it or not, the kid had managed to leave an impact on him.

“Say Ash,” Kukui called out, catching his attention. It was something that he thought about that felt right to ask now. “Would you be our ring bearer?”

Ash blinked, taking a bit to process before his jaw dropped. He pointed at himself. “Me!? Like, as in, me holding the rings?”

It was a wonder to see the kid, who could look danger straight in the eye and charge headlong into it, be a bundle of nerves. Cute.

“Yes. I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’ve been a part of everyone who gave us this wonderful present. So I would like you to be the ring bearer in this.” Kukui gave a close eyed grin. “Don’t worry. I can speak on Burnet’s behalf that we trust you on this.”

Ash still looked nervous but something seemingly shifted at the use of trust. He nodded his head. “Well, okay then! I promise I won’t let you down!”

Kukui then joined Ash in going back upstairs, where Burnet had been chatting with Olivia. Upon spotting him, the Kahuna stood up, looking like she was about ready to burst into tears.

“Oh my, you look so stunning!” She clasped her hands together. “Both of you look beautiful. I’ll go on ahead and inform them that the bride and groom are ready.”

With that, everyone else followed after, leaving just Kukui and Burnet in the house. Once more, he simply stared at her, finding it hard to believe that he was about to get married to such a wonderful woman.

Burnet smiled warmly before extending one hand. Kukui wordlessly accepted it and together, the pair headed outside, ready to start a new chapter in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that I have a bit of free time, I'm definitely open to requests! anything that you'd like to see expanded upon in the episodes or maybe just a scenario between Ash and Kukui (plus everyone else in between, depending), I'll give it a shot! 
> 
> thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	3. drabble #3: the natural acceptance of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kukui just sort of accepted things, whether he realized it or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one! I've always adored the idea of everyone seeing Ash as his kid and him being all confused in the beginning. 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, ASimpleGuest! And thank you, as well as to the rest who commented on this series! It really does fuel me to write, even through my exams at this moment. I hope this is a decent read, at least!

When Kukui accepted Ash as his boarder, he didn’t think that his routine would change much. Sure, it meant that he had to buy extra food, not only for his own Pokemon but for the kid who had a healthy appetite. It burned through his wallet faster each week but the professor didn’t mind that too. He had some money stored up over the years. Splurging it on a child that needed proper nutrients to help grow wasn’t a bad investment on his end.

This of course led to an increase in shopping trips. Kukui usually could go buy with only shopping once a week, usually with ingredients that he could make a quick meal out of and could last for quite some time in the refrigerator. With Ash in the picture, he had to add more fresh ingredients, which meant making trips twice, sometimes even three times a week. No matter how many items he bought on one particular day, all of that would dwindle in a few days.

(Again, he didn’t regret it. Seeing Ash eating anything that he made happily was enough of a compensation for him.)

So, he supposed that was where people got that impression from. Whenever they head to the market, the store or just about anywhere that required a trip to stock up, people would see him with Ash, his Pikachu and Rotom-dex hovering behind them. Kukui figured it gave the impression of a family. Which was why…

“Hey Kukui!” One of the suppliers called as he unloaded a box of berries. “I saw your kid running towards the beach earlier! Kid seemed excited for something.”

“Huh?” Kukui blinked, looking up from the selection of vegetables on display. “Excuse me?”

The man, middle aged, a brunette and with a pronounced belly, let loose a jovial laugh. “You know? Your kid with the Pikachu? Looked like a mini sun by how blinding his smile was.”

Kukui made the connection. “Ah, you mean Ash?” A pause. “He ain’t my kid. Just a boarder I’m looking after while he’s going to school.”

It was a bit unnerving when he was on the other end of an assessing look, or what he thought was until the man nodded and laughed some more. “Ah, I getcha. Well, you’ll see soon enough.” He picked up a couple of Pecha berries from the pile, sharing a wink with the stall owner before handing them to Kukui. The professor could only accept them with a mumbled thank you and a somewhat confused look.

“On the house for you two. Say hi to the kid for me, okay?”

With that, they parted ways. Kukui was still trying to wrap his head around what just happened but in the end, chose to get back to his current task. He placed the berries in his bag and set out to pick the best vegetables for tonight stir fry. Any thoughts about the kid comment left, though he still found himself asking Ash later that night about what made him so enthused. He was still brimming with energy throughout dinner and spoke with no less fanfare on what happened earlier.

Ah, so Rowlet made good progress in training and he wanted to see just how well he did in a mock battle with Pikachu. With what he knew of Ash thus far, that did seem like something that could make him insanely excited.

Kukui shook his head with a fond smile. They had sliced up Pecha berries for dessert that night.

* * *

Once again, Kukui found himself on the other end of a strange comment when he went to the market, searching for ingredients that could last them a few good days at least. It was around the time where the professors had to write up their report on the projects that they had, currently or will be conducted. Despite his position as a teacher, Kukui was a professor first and foremost. This will eat up his free time, resulting in less time to go out after school ended. He had to load up the fridge for his energetic freeloader.

“Why hello there professor,” a kindly voice greeted him, prompting a turn around to face the nice grandmother who sold berries. Kukui tipped his hat at her, lips forming a smile. “Likewise to you, ma’am.”

She returned his smile with a smaller, though no less blinding one of her own. She looked up at him, eyes twinkling. “You know, I saw your boy earlier. It seems like he was angry at having his lunch stolen by Litten but he looked like he reached an understanding.” A soft laugh. “Such a kind child, he is.”

It took him a few seconds to realize who she was talking about. Kukui didn’t realize that he had automatically assumed Ash as ‘his boy’ instead of the rest of his male students. “Oh, you mean Ash? He’s just my boarder, you know.” Though, that didn’t stop him from being curious on the story told. “If you don’t mind me asking, what do you mean by that?”

She was kind enough to share the story, an interesting tale that had him smiling at the end. Kukui didn’t notice the look that she sported was the same one sent to him by that supplier the other day. The action of receiving some Oran berries on the house, on the other hand, was familiar.

“Oh. Are you sure…?”

She nodded. Kukui had a feeling he couldn’t refuse even if he wanted to. “Please, it is the Alolan spirit to share nature’s bountiful harvest to all. And your boy certainly deserved it.”

Kukui didn’t reply to it, simply nodding in return with a somewhat awkward smile. He placed the berries in his bag and went back to shopping. During dinner that night, he didn’t have to ask anything. Ash shared with him the story about how he followed after Litten, only to find an aging Stoutland in an old abandoned house.

The professor briefly frowned at that but didn’t let it stay on his expression for long. He merely listened to his kid talking about how big his heart was, whether he realized it or not. And it was a warm feeling throughout, for reasons he couldn’t explain just yet.

They had sliced up Oran berries for dessert that night.

* * *

This time, Kukui wasn’t even stopping to buy anything at the market. He planned on making a shortcut through it to get to his destination but it seemed that he walk past without making a stop, whether he wanted to or not.

“Oy, professor!” Kukui paused in his strides, turning to find that it was one of the janitors that had called for him. The man with grey hair and an awesome looking moustache made his way over, his Grimer trailing behind.

“Hello there,” he greeted, tipping his hat at both Pokemon and Trainer. “Is there anything that I can help you with?”

The janitor smiled, shaking his head. Instead of replying, he pulled out something from his bag. Kukui blinked before accepting the lunch box with little thunderbolts decorating it. There was no doubt in his mind on who this belonged to. A sigh escaped his lips, unconsciously sporting a paternal look as he imagined what sort of adventure Ash got himself into that he forgot his lunch box.

At least by the light weight, it meant that he ate the sandwiches and light salad that he prepared. That was good.

“Do I even want to ask?” Kukui spoke with a faint chuckle.

“Well, your kid swung by the market earlier.” Kukui hummed, the thought of correcting him didn’t cross his mind. “And he stopped by to speak with Mrs Kona. It was cute, seeing the way he told a story to her.”

As he had witnessed these moments plenty of times, Kukui could easily imagine the bright, animated expression. He chuckled warmly this time. “And let me guess. He went to pull out something from his backpack to show to her and forgot to put the lunchbox back in before he left.”

“You hit the nail right on the head,” came the equally warm response. It surprised me that he forgot about it, considering he received a bundle of Leppa berries from her. You thought that the lunchbox would be a great place to put them.”

Kukui shook his head. “Living with Ash all this while has shown me that the kid is unpredictable. Doesn’t necessarily always think things through but his heart in the right place. And when he does think outside of the box, whoo boy.”

Both men shared a few laughs. “Sounds like you’ve got your hands full.”

He didn’t immediately made the connection, assuming that the janitor was talking about his work. “You got that right but I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“You’re a good man, professor.” Now that momentarily threw him for a loop. Before he could ask, the man excused himself, having to get back to work.

“Oh, and say hi to your kid for me!”

Kukui merely waved in return, his smile returning as he looked at the lunchbox before placing it in his bag. During dinner that night, Ash apologized with a sheepish smile for forgetting about the lunch box when Kukui showed it to him. He had just been so excited that he forgot to double check. It didn’t help when Rowlet immediately dived into his bag when it was time to leave.

“It’s fine, Ash. I’m not too surprised by it,” Kukui said as he washed the dishes. “It just sounded like the type of thing that you’d do.” He shot him a teasing grin. “You’re lucky that you’ve Charm-ed the hearts of a lot of people.” Including him, not that he consciously realized it. “That they care enough to return the lunchbox of excitable kids. At least you ate your lunch.” A chuckle. “It’d be like a Drill Run through the heart if you hadn’t.”

Ash didn’t exactly pout but at that moment, as he spluttered out his defence and assurances that he did enjoy his cooking, he really did look like a kid his age. One that didn’t have to face these dangers seemingly thrown his way by the universe. Kukui still didn’t understand as to why it kept happening to him and just how unaffected he was in the face of it all but right now, he was happy to see him like any other normal kid.

Ash flashed him a wide smile when a right prod had him spilling today’s events, that bright, animated expression making him listen with a fond look.

It didn’t exactly occur to him at that moment but Kukui made a silent promise to himself to, at the very least, protect (t)his kid’s smile, that shone like Alola’s second sun.

They had fresh Leppa berries for dessert that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll slowly work through the other prompts, thank you for them once more! I'm always open for writing prompts! Perhaps a role reversal sort of situation, if you have any? I'm always a sucker for the idea of Ash caring for his friends and family in his own oddly mature way. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you'll have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few moments I'd like to further explore on, though I am most definitely open to ideas. If I like it enough, I might just make a drabble out of it. It doesn't have to be canon compliant to the episode. I'm just a sucker for caretaking, even more so if the roles are reversed. 
> 
> Once again, I do hope it was enjoyable. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you'll have a nice day!


End file.
